Honey Lemon
cuteness |dislikes = Confrontation amongst friends, fighting, harming others |weapons = Chem-balls |fate = Goes on to protect the city with her friends |quote = "That was amazing!" "No, don't push us away, Hiro. We're here for you."}} Honey Lemon is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. Background A cheerful and talented chemical engineering student at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon lends her skills to help form San Fransokyo's premier superhero team Big Hero 6 after a tragic, mysterious fire changes the lives of her and her friends forever. Official Description :It's elemental when it comes to chemistry whiz Honey Lemon. Don't let her glasses and funky fashion fool you: Honey may be as sweet as her namesake, but she has a fire in her belly and a can-do attitude that make her pretty much unstoppable. Her knowledge of alchemy proves powerful, too, when the effusive brainiac becomes part of the Big Hero 6 and creates clever concoctions that when thrown, can get her team out of nearly any jam. Personality Honey Lemon is best described as being as sweet as her namesake. She is funny, outgoing, cheerful, and humorously photogenic. Honey loves to take selfies or grab her friends for a group photo on her smartphone whenever she goes places or experiences something interesting; luckily, she loves life and seems to find most things interesting. Honey is the team member who keeps everyone smiling and her sympathy towards other people's issues can help relieve moments of fear or tension within the group. While her silly quirks and clothing may lead people to believe otherwise, Honey is tremendously intelligent, attending the most prestigious technology university in San Fransokyo. Her knowledge of chemistry is innate and thorough enough for her to calculate and input types and amounts of chemical substances on her purse at incredible speeds without looking at the typepad. She also has an unexpected love of danger and experiencing surprising and sudden events usually does not slow her down (or keep her from photographing the moment). This can be demonstrated by the fact that she is always mixing volatile substances through the potent purse, unfazed by the dangers of doing so during active battles. Of all her teammates, Honey is also the most observant. Throughout their time as heroes, she managed to decode various pieces of evidence regarding the identity and motives of Yokai, having found his refurbished portal, as well as a recording revealing his true intentions. This arguably ties into the fact that Honey is the most intelligent member of the team, aside from Hiro. Though she surrounds herself with a group of intellectuals with a love for science, Honey's passion for the subject (and specifically chemistry) reaches to the point where her tampering with chemicals and such can give off a "mad scientist" vibe. This can be seen during her first meeting with Hiro, where she executes fast movements and verbal communication during her highly-complicated experiment with a bright, almost eccentric smile and aura brimming the entire time. Physical appearance Honey has slightly tanned skin, bright green eyes, and long, honey-blonde hair that reaches down to her lower back. She is thin and distinctly tall, appearing to be so even without her trademark platform heels. She wears pink lipstick and large magenta-rimmed glasses that also function as impromptu safety goggles. Like most characters in the film, Honey changes her clothing on a daily basis. Her clothing generally consists of 60s and early 70s style clothing, many of which are in various shades of yellow or pink. She also often wears various pairs of large platform heels that boost her to the heights of Baymax and Wasabi (6'2", to be exact) and often wears 60s style headbands that cover her hairline. While encountering Yokai for the first time, Honey is wearing a large white peter-pan collared sweater with a pink ribbon and a headband in the same color. She wears a red, pink, and beige horizontal-striped skirt and pink polka-dotted sheer leggings. At Tadashi's funeral, Honey wears a black long-sleeved dress with a belt and a white peter pan collar with black stockings and her hair up in a modest bun. In her superhero form, Honey's outfit consists of a pink dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings, purple platform heels, and pink armor with a belt to match. She does not wear her glasses, but instead, she wears a purple helmet with orange highlights over her head. Slung over her shoulder is her special purse for combat. The only alteration made to her super-suit in the TV series is her visor, which only covers her eyes. Powers and abilities Coinciding with her love of chemistry, Honey Lemon's battle armor is equipped with a special purse containing a mini-chemical lab inside and a touch screen with an encoding of the periodic table, capable of creating various weapons in the form of palm-sized "chem-balls" through the use of the aforementioned periodic elements. The strap of Honey's purse is a string of empty capsules made of an advanced polyethylene shell, which are passed into the purse, where syringes inject the chosen chemicals into them. Such concoctions include hardening foam to halt movement, cushioning foam to break falls, ice to freeze enemies, and smokescreens for camouflage. Despite her skills being based more around technology, Honey has demonstrated a good amount of physical capabilities. She has demonstrated the ability to perform flips and other forms of acrobatics, though not as good as Go Go. In addition, despite her lithe built, she possesses a decent amount of physical strength, as she was able to move a 400 pound ball of tungsten carbide without any aid. Appearances ''Big Hero 6 At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Honey Lemon and her colleagues are in the process of creating new inventions for the world to see. Honey is working on chemical metal embrittlement when she is introduced to the younger brother of her friend and classmate Tadashi Hamada, Hiro, who's in the middle of a tour throughout the university. After showing her experiment to Hiro, Honey joins the others in the former's meeting with Fred, who notes the occasion of when he once asked Honey to concoct a formula that would turn him into a fire-breathing lizard at will, though she denied his request, believing that such ambitions weren't science. Later on, after Hiro decides that he wants to join the university, Tadashi informs him of the annual science fair that would bestow upon him a chance to showcase an invention and if the showcase impresses the school's head professor, Callaghan, he'll be granted with enrollment. Honey joins the Hamada brothers, along with the rest of her friends, in assisting Hiro in creating a mass amount of miniature robotic nano-bots known as the Microbots. On the day of the fair, Honey stands by Hiro's side for support, taking photos with the rest of her friends to remember the occasion. Fortunately, the fair is a success and Hiro is granted enrollment within the school. Honey and the others celebrate his triumph by heading to Cass' café while Hiro and Tadashi stay behind for some alone time, during which Tadashi and supposedly Callaghan are killed in a deadly fire, the latter being trapped in the burning school building and the former attempting to save him. Honey and the others join together in comforting the Hamada family over Tadashi's death, though Hiro distances himself from the group for several weeks. One night, however, they find him wandering around the city with Baymax, Tadashi's healthcare robot, prompting them to follow behind. Unbeknownst to the team, Hiro's Microbots were stolen by a mysterious man named Yokai, who he and Baymax were in the process of capturing. Worried for the safety of his friends, Hiro encourages the gang to leave, but a comforting Honey steps up and refuses to be pushed away, wanting to help her young friend recover from Tadashi's demise. Before the conversation can go any further, however, Yokai soon spots the group near the docks and immediately attacks (though not before Honey manages to snap a quick picture in awe). Honey and the others evade the villain in Wasabi's van, where Hiro explains the situation. While Wasabi believes that Yokai is out to kill them, the eternally optimistic Honey reassures her friends that they don't know if he really is trying to kill them until Yokai throws a car at their vehicle (prompting her to scream hysterically "He's trying to kill us!!"). Fortunately, the friends are able to escape with their lives after falling into the bay and unintentionally fooling Yokai into believing them to be dead. The team then takes refuge at Fred's mansion home, where they are able to recover from the incident. While they rest, Hiro begins to ponder Yokai's identity. Fortunately, Baymax reveals to have his health information (having scanned him during the escapade), allowing him access to tracking the villain. With this, Hiro suggests that the group upgrade themselves into a team of crime-fighting heroes. However, Honey believes that such an idea may not be the best, as they're merely a bunch of nerds. Even so, Hiro assures them that they can be far more and, with that, the group goes through with his plans. Honey receives a special purse capable of creating chemical weapons in the form of chem-balls. With these, Honey can create a variety of unique attacks, making her a powerful member of the team. After some training, the group sets out to an abandoned island, where Yokai is said to be hidden. Once they arrive, they learn that the island was once a facility used by Alistair Krei for building and testing his teleportation portal. Unfortunately, during the testing process, the test pilot, Abigail, was apparently killed, resulting in the facility's closure. The information leads the team to believe that Krei is the man behind Yokai's mask, wanting to rebuild the portal. Just as they reach this conclusion, Yokai appears and attacks them again. Honey assists Go Go in battling the villain, but she is soon defeated. The battle ends with Hiro finally unmasking the villain, who is then revealed to be Professor Callaghan, shocking every member of the team. Callaghan explains that he used the Microbots to escape his supposed death, callously brushing off the fact that Tadashi died trying to save him. Enraged, Hiro removes Baymax's healthcare chip (the chip that gives him his sweet and caring nature), leaving him to become a ruthless killing machine with one directive: to destroy Callaghan. Wasabi, Go Go, and Fred attempt to fend off Baymax, knowing that murder is not the answer, but fail. Meanwhile, Honey recovers Baymax's original programming chip and, just as he is about to deliver the deathblow to Callaghan, restores the robot to his normal peaceful self. Unfortunately, this allows Callaghan the opportunity to escape. Hiro scolds Honey on her actions, furious that Callaghan had managed to avoid death, but Wasabi and Go Go defend her, telling him that they never agreed to kill Yokai. This only fuels Hiro's anger even further and, as a result, Honey and the others are left stranded on the island as Hiro storms off in frustration with Baymax, though they are eventually rescued by Fred's butler Heathcliff some time afterwards. Once they return to San Fransokyo, they comfort Hiro, knowing that his actions were merely out of grief. After the boy apologizes for his behavior towards them and the team forgives him, Honey reveals to have found another recording from the facility that reveals that the test pilot, Abigail, was the daughter of Callaghan, revealing that his schemes are driven out of revenge. Honey and the others rush to Krei Tech to save the founder, only to be attacked by a vengeful Callaghan. During the battle, Honey encloses herself in a chemical bubble for protection, but Callaghan strikes his Microbots through the surface in an attempt to impale her. Fortunately, Honey manages to use her chemicals to grab hold of one of the Microbot tentacles, which pulls her out of the bubble upon retraction, thus saving her. After reuniting with her teammates, Hiro instructs a new plan--to take out the Microbots and send them within the sucking portal. To keep him from noticing their plans, Honey and Fred set off a distraction, combining their abilities to create an array of clouds, thus blocking Callaghan from witnessing the damage that they're causing to the Microbots from below. Using her purse, Honey manages to wipe out an immense amount of Microbot clusters, putting the final touches on rendering the masked villain powerless. After Callagan is defeated and the portal is taken down, the magnetic containment field of the machine begins to glitch, sending it on the verge of exploding. Before the team can retreat, however, Baymax senses life within the portal, leading the team to believe it to be Abigail. Baymax and Hiro journey inside to save her, but due to a major setback, Baymax is forced to sacrifice his life in the process. Even so, Hiro and Abigail return safely and with Callaghan foiled and behind bars, the city is saved. Honey and her friends return to their normal lives, officially welcoming Hiro into San Fransokyo Tech, greeting him at the Lucky Cat Café in the morning. As Hiro settles in Tadashi's former lab, he discovers Baymax's original healthcare programming chip, thus allowing him to recreate the bot. With Baymax revived, Honey rejoins her friends in the resurgence of Big Hero 6, who set out to protect San Fransokyo from any and all dangers in honor of Tadashi's dream of helping a lot of people. Big Hero 6: The Series Honey Lemon returns in the animated series with Génesis Rodríguez reprising her role. Gallery Trivia *Honey Lemon appears on a power disc for the video game ''Disney INFINITY 2.0. *In the original comic series, Honey's real name is Aiko Miyazaki, while in the film, her real name is unknown. As indicated by her real name, she was Japanese in the original comic series, but in the movie, her ethnicity was changed to Hispanic. *She runs her own online boutique store. *Honey Lemon is 5'10" (177 cm) in height, but is 6'2" (187 cm) when wearing her platform heels. *When Honey Lemon's supersuit is created, her purse displays is a miniature version of the periodic table of the elements. *She is fluent in both English and Japanese. *The 2013 Rotoscopers video and early information regarding the plot had called for Honey and Go Go having a shallow rivalry involving boys. The video also depicted Honey as pyromaniac (or in general, a secret love for blowing things up), who was very concerned about her clothes and stood out due to her fashion. *Early concept art showed Honey Lemon as a barista at the Lucky Cat Café (or Sweet Bean Coffee in some early drafts of the film). *In the Japanese manga Baymax, Honey takes over Fred's position from a deleted scene involving Tadashi's presentation of Baymax. *One of Honey's early concept designs, namely the "lolita" one, made it into the film in the form of a San Fransokyo advertisement billboard. It can be seen very quickly at the beginning of the film, and when Baymax and Hiro test their flying abilities in the city for the first time. *Honey's phone case resembles Nick Wilde, a fox and a major character from Zootopia. *Honey Lemon is currently the only Big Hero 6 character to have the same voice actor in multiple versions of the movie, as Genesis Rodriguez voiced Honey Lemon in the English and Latin American Spanish dubs of the movie. *Honey pronounces Hiro's name differently than the other characters, specifically with a heavy Spanish accent. According to Genesis Rodriguez, she intentionally did so to accentuate Honey's Latina heritage. Incidentally, her pronunciation of his name means that she pronounces it the way a Japanese native would, since the Spanish and Japanese languages have similar R sounds. **However, in the film, she occasionally pronounces his name the way an American would, such as when she first meets him and after taking a selfie with her friends. *Honey is seen listening to Boca, Doce Boca by Jose Luis Rodriguez, the father of her voice actress. *During renovations of the Walt Disney Animation Studios building, beginning in 2014, Honey was one of the character silhouettes featured on the wall mural. External Links *Honey Lemon on Marvel Movies Wiki *Honey Lemon on the Big Hero 6 Wiki *Honey Lemon on the Marvel Database References de:Honey Lemon es:Honey Lemon nl:Honey Lemon Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Students Category:Characters in video games Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Inventors